


"Boredom/Supplier/Regret"

by a_carnal_mink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carnal_mink/pseuds/a_carnal_mink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble challange for the words "boredom", "supplier" and "regret".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Boredom/Supplier/Regret"

**Author's Note:**

> Website: [weltonbmarsland.com](https://weltonbmarsland.com/)

'Whutsup?'

Castiel thinks of fighting his way through Hell, of the disquieting things he saw there, of the return journey's alarming intimacy (which he's rather relieved Dean doesn't remember), of standing back-to-back with this broken but beautiful man, taking on an entire legion of demons together, of washing the blood from Dean's hands afterward.

'Nothing.'

Dean quirks an eyebrow, clearly disbelieving. 'Boredom setting in yet?'

'No.'

'No… regrets?'

'Not a one.'

'Well, good. 'Cos Sam's gotta lead on that supplier dude who vanished in his own warehouse. Angel-emo-chit-chat'll hafta wait.'

The Impala's engine roars and Dean's smile quiets Castiel's thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of deancastiel.livejournal.com's 3-Word Drabble Challenge, held in Feb 2009.


End file.
